World Rivalries Map Game
Rules #Implausibility is obviously outlawed. #The Game will start in 1490 a few years before the american discovery #New turns start on 01:00 PST on each day. #You can only choose one nation. #Playing as colonies is forbidden,Unless the player gives a some sort of self ruling and that he agree's with you playing as one of his colonies. #Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated. #Turns will go in full years. #Mod events must yet have some reason or to be based on the current events in the nation. only ethnically regions can revolt without major reason. #If someone becomes very implausible, we will have a vote to keep them in the game, or to kick them out of the game. This rule applies to players and mods. #Please try to abide by the rules. #Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong.In which case you need to give prove's they are if you want to undermine #Countries' names only changes (sometimes) under government change. #Colonization rules will be Given in a more complete rules page. #''Rules (World Rivalries Map Game)'' Map Mods #'Head Mod, Game's founder :Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC).' #Vice Mod: #Mod Mapmakers #Head Map Maker:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) #Map Maker: #Map Maker: Nations Europe *Castile: *Aragon: *Portugal: *Navarre: *Granada: *France: *England:Local (talk) *Wales: *Scotland: *Ireland: *Burgundy (Part of Austria): *Switzerland: *Savoy: *Venice: Bfoxius (talk) 00:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) *Papal States: *Naples: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *Genoa: *Brandenburg: *Hungary: *Serbia (Vassal of Hungary) : *Ottoman Empire: *Valachia (Vassal of The Ottomans): *Moldavia(Vassal of The Ottomans): *Poland: *Lithuania: *Konigsberg Teutonic order: *Livonia's Teutonic Order: *Muscovy: Feudalplague (talk) 21:50, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *Pskov *Crimea(Vassal of The Ottomans): *Scandinavia: Africa *Egypt: *Tunisia: *Algeria: *Morocco: Inferal (talk) 22:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *Ethiopia: *Adal: *Mali:The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Unwell. '''Local (talk) *Songhay: *Wolof: *Ashati Kingdom *Yoruba Kingdom *Dahomy Kingdom *Buganda *Borgu: *Benin: *Kano: *Bornu: *Swahili City States: *Alodia: *Makuria: Asia *Ming Dynasty: *Mongol Khanate: *Chagatai Khanate: *Tibet: *Dynastic era Vietnam: *Rattanakosin Kingdom (Siam): *Burma: *Khmer: *Persia: *Oman: *Yemen: *Delhi Sultanate: *Bengal: *Gajapati: *Champa *Dulkadir (Vassal of the Mamluks Egypt): *Ramazan (Vassal of the Mamluks Egypt): *Gorkah Kingdom *Kingdom of Luang Phrabang *Kingdom of Champasak North America *Aztec Empire: *Mayan City states: *Huron: *Sioux: *Arawak: *Iriqouis: *Lokoto: *Inuit: South America *Inca Empire Game 1490 '''The game now has started *'The first mission is founded in the black africa by the portuguese.' *'The hungarians are driven out of vienna' *'The first edition of Tirant lo blanch is published' England: '''Begins to try to united the British Isles. '''Morocco: '''We begin to build up our military and our navy significantly. We send ships to map the Northwest Coast of Africa to find better trade routes to Mali/Songhay rather than crossing the Sahara. We offer a trade deal with Naples. '''Venice: '''Begins building up navy. We eventually want to take southern Greece from the Ottomans. '''Naples: the King dies, yet before this happens he give its power to Giovanny of Capua small duke of the nearby vicinity. Giovanny shows his anti ottoman and later his anti Spanish policies seing the rather fast attempts that the Aragonese monarchy seems to be moving towards the peninsula, using Sicily, and sardinia as bases,Military and navy are built up. some explorers are sent to the northern atlantic coast and the african coast , some founds small colonies in the ivory coast. Mali: Mali tribes are further unified and agriculture is enhance. 1491 *'An ''auto-da-fé held in Brasero de la Dehesa (outside Ávila) concludes the case of the Holy Child of La Guardia with the execution of several Jewish and converso suspects.' *'The siege of Granada, last stronghold of the Moors in Spain, begins''' *'King Charles VIII of France marries Anne of Brittany, forcing her to break her marriage with Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, thus incorporating Brittany into the kingdom of France.' *'Truce of Coldstream secures a 5-year peace between Scotland and England.' *'The comet of 1491 passes near earth.' Mali:'''More swords and Spears are made. Trade and diplomacy is inharnced with the nieghbouring Songahay and with with the Ashanti Kingdom in OTL central Ivory Coast. '''I am still unwell with back problems and would like Local to run Mali until I return, which won't be for a while yet. OK, but can people not attack me as Mali, as I don't know anything about them, I will just th to keep them on the same path... England: We march troops into Wales (Algorithm Please). We move other troops into the north of England, and begin to construct hidden Training Camps to train for war with Scotland in 5 years. '''Naples: '''the military and navy is built up, and plans take over the small spanish holdings in italy, Sicily and Sardinia. and to later get as much space as they can to expand, the small trade outposts in the African coast continues expanding. and venice is asked for an alliance. Category:World-Rivalries1490 Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games Category:Images